ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst
Escape from Ravenhearst is the third installment of the Ravenhearst storyline. Summary Once more you find yourself at the charred ruins of the once great Ravenhearst Manor to investigate mysterious deaths in Blackpool, per request of Her Highness. Here you are constantly warned by the ghosts of the twins, Emma, and Rose, to flee from the mansion. After completing some puzzles and'' ''finding objects through FT (Find The Objects) games, the lighthouse will shine on the grave in the graveyard which you have been warned to stay out of. You will then use the shovel you have collected earlier to dig up the grave. The words etched into the grave will be your profile name and the a date of death which will be the current date in reality. After jumping into 'your' grave Victor will appear and you will be sent down the grave. In the chambers deep underground you will find your ghostly companions are trapped in tubes. Charles will then apear on the screen to inform you of his plan. You will then be forced to live through Charles life as the madman saw it, from starting the hospital of which he was born to his childhood home and then the insane asylum which he was sent to. Throughout the game from the first step into the hospital and to the final stage you will be greeted and watched by constantly moving, twitching, and on some occasions, screaming manniquins. Some of the tasks you are forced to endure during this game are tend to be strange and disgusting, if not mentally disturbing and grosteque, one of these tasks being popping the pimples on the alarmingly overweight manniquin of Charles mother. Each time you free one of the captive ghosts from their chambers the liquid will drain from the tube and the-now human- ghost will be dropped down a chute and disappear from sight leaving a open area in their wake for you to explore and experience more of Charles' life. Nearing the end you are tricked/forced into marrying Charles in order to progress in the game. Soon after freeing the last ghost you will then progress into the next stage and be greeted be a horrific sight, a house standing upright in a bottemless pit held up by support beams, with a rickitey wooden walkway attached to it and green electricity shooting towards it. Though the house is not alone, surrounding it are the countless corpses of Blackpool citizens all of which hang, dangling lifelessly in the air. Upon approaching the house Charles will greet you via TV screen (like he has throughout game to monoluge his life) and enthustictically invite you inside his home. Once inside you will then be gazing upon a rather humorus sight, Charles playing the organ while Victor dances a jig only a few feet away but what Charles and his son tell you are unlikely to make you smile, as Victor's grerting is ''I can't wait to string you up like the others!" while grinning happily. Not to long after you will find Emma, Rose and her daughters Gwendolyn and Charlotte, human, in seperate tubes, chained up. If you look closely at their faces their eyes will give you hints about the numbers needed to self destruct Charles' machine. After doing so you will see Charles and he will accuse you, the one who understood him most of all due to seeing his life, to having betrayed him and swearing something along the lines of "I chase you to the ends of hell and you will never escape me!". After this you see the women of Ravenhearst standing next to a hole which smoke billows out of. The women of Ravenhearst will then turn and thank you before the screen lifts up to see the moon, smoke and a Raven which flies over head before the screen turns black and credits roll. Category:Games